


Chapter 2: The Date

by Spectral_GameBoy



Series: Farkle Fanfiction [2]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Adorable, Boyfriends, Couple, Cute, First Date, Fro-Yo, Hot, Love, M/M, Richie’s Breakfast Cafe, Spring, bench, best friend - Freeform, boyfriend - Freeform, breeze - Freeform, dance, secret kiss, sun - Freeform, town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectral_GameBoy/pseuds/Spectral_GameBoy
Summary: (Here is Chapter 2 of the Larkle Fanfic that I wrote earlier. I really hope people will like the Larkle Series. I love these 2 together. Their so… cute! I’m definitely going to do a few more chapters... Anyways… enough talk. Time for Larkle. Enjoy!)
Relationships: Lucas Friar/Farkle Minkus
Series: Farkle Fanfiction [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753762
Kudos: 16





	Chapter 2: The Date

Saturday Morning (Farkle):

I woke up in my bed, thinking about a crazy dream I had. Then, I noticed that it wasn’t a dream. I had actually told Lucas I liked him… and he said it back! I shot out of bed and quickly got dressed. I ran into the kitchen, which is by the living room, and started to make eggs. I ate them really quick, then finished getting ready. Before I knew it, I was out the door, ready for the weekend.

Saturday Morning (Lucas):

I woke up in my bed and looked at the clock: 7:05. I slowly got out of bed, put on my shirt and walked towards the kitchen. Mom saw me and immediately stood up. “Aww… my little boy has a boyfriend…” I blushed and told her that she’s embarrassing me. She looked around and said, “Who is there to be embarrassed for?” I smiled and she pulled me into a hug. I quickly hugged her, then made something to eat. I ate it slowly, thinking about my cute little nerdy boyfriend. I finished eating, went back to my room and finished getting ready. Then, I kissed my mom goodbye and headed out the door.

Saturday afternoon (Farkle):

I got to Richie’s at about 9 and waited at the booth we had ordered. I ordered a small pot of hot chocolate and pored myself a cup. About 3 minutes later, Lucas arrived. I smiled and stood up. He walked over and we tried to give each other a hug, but it was a very awkward hug… We blushed and sat down. We looked at the menu, trying to decide what to order. Finally, the waitress came over and asked us. I ordered a small stack of buttermilk pancakes. Lucas ordered a bowl of eggs and sausage. The waitress left to go tell the kitchen and we both just sat there, silently. I looked at Lucas and he looked at me. We locked eyes and I just thought about how handsome he was. I looked down at his lips: the same lips I had kissed the night before. I cleared my throat and asked him, “What are you wearing for the dance tonight?” He smiled and told me it was a secret. I blushed and tried to think about what to talk about next when our food came.  
I thanked the waitress and she told me it was no problem. We ate in silence for a few moments. Every now and then, I’d catch him looking at me. When we finished eating, we sat and talked about what we would tell Riley and Maya. We were discussing when to tell them when the waitress came back over and asked if we were done. We nodded and she took our plates, then came back with a check. I was about to pull out some cash when Lucas stopped me. “I’m paying today.” I blushed and told him he didn’t need to. “It’s something I want to do… for my boyfriend…” I blushed harder and the waitress smiled. “Aww… you 2 are cute together,” she told us. Lucas thanked her, signed the receipt, and we left, hand in hand.  
Saturday Afternoon (Lucas):

Yeah. I payed for the food. It wasn’t much: only $14.79. We walked around town and talked. Eventually, we found a nice bench to sit on. We let the spring breeze fly past us and felt the warmth of the sun on our skin. Farkle put his head on my shoulder and I chuckled. It was cute… He sat up again. We locked eyes again. We slowly moved our faces closer to each other, our lips inches apart. Farkle was about to kiss me when Maya came over. “Guys! Hi. I didn’t expect you here.” We shuffled away from each other, blushing. I told Maya hi. She started flirting with Farkle again like usual, and I could tell he was uncomfortable. His eyes pleaded me to do something. I tapped Maya’s shoulder. “So… Maya. Where’s Riley?” She looked at me and said, “She has an ear infection. She’s at the doctors. I asked her what would make her feel better and she said ‘Fro-Yo.’ So, I came here to find Fro-Yo, and saw you 2 here.” I asked her if we could help find the Fro-Yo stand. She shrugged and said, “Why not?” We followed her deeper into the town.  
While we walked, Farkle whispered into my ear, “Thank you.” I smiled, then checked to see if Maya was looking. She wasn’t I quickly gave him a kiss on the lips, then continued, hand in hand with his.

**Author's Note:**

> (There we go. End of Chapter 2! I hope people liked this one as well. This couple makes me feel… so happy. I love them together and wished they had been a couple when the show was still around. Anyways, like always, leave a comment on ideas… I’ll give credit to you since I’m not greedy evil. Have a great day!)


End file.
